


Mailman Tendencies

by Nomeden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its gon be dope, lowblood affairs, messed up shit might happen, new characters and relationships will be introduced, ongoing, theres gonna be like 20 more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomeden/pseuds/Nomeden
Summary: Gertrie Kawati is by most, if not all standards. a completely ordinary rustblood. the only difference between her and her brethren is philosophy. refusing to resign herself to the fate assigned to her. but one person and their friends can only do so much against a regime. they will try to find a way, weather they succeed or not is entirely on them. either way, that's not what *you're* here for is it? you're here to watch the journey, the progress they make along the way. 'cause that's what really matters, right? (or maybe its just the most entertaining)





	Mailman Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Y'all let's get this started. TBH I've been sitting on this in my grammarly for like 3 months and just now got around to publishing it. it'll get updated with new chapters as fast as i can make em so expect around 1-2 a month.

Getrie waited in anticipation as she clung on to the back of a scuttlebuggy. awaiting for the click of a lock only barely audible over the wind. She quickly flung the back hatch open, her eyes scanning the truck, it was filled wall to wall with packages, ranging from cheap cardboard boxes to electronically locked metal cases. all impressed with a color and symbol. she quickly picked one out. a high end looking case, with the symbol lathed into the metal, and shone a bright blue.

Then she looked down, past the overpass the buggy rode on and down to the streets below, the driver had no doubt noticed the disturbance by now, and she didn't have long before the auto security systems caught her face. she briefly considered the choices she had made to put herself into this situation. before bracing her palm against the rim of the vehicle, sligning the package under her other arm, and leaping.  
she began to plummet towards the ground at a rapid pace. before characteristic sparks appeared around her eyes and wrists. and her descent slowed gradually, and she hit the ground with nothing more than a slight rustle of the grass.

She watched tentatively as the truck above her screeched to a halt, and it's driver exited, an average looking bronzeblood with an expression of concern on his face, an expression which turned to panic when he saw an item was missing. he raised his hands to either side of his head, a look of terror on his face. normally an incident like this would cause a lowblood to be "terminated" from their position of employment.  
what the man was unaware of, however, is that in the process of opening the lock, Getrie had also cut the wireless transmitter, meaning that no drones would be called. he would be completely safe unless a drone happened to patrol by and notice the incident, an occurrence which would be unlikely considering the remote location of the highway.

Getrie felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to explain this to the man, although doing so would likely just end up in her just being killed. the bronze was coming to his senses though, and she quickly moved herself to hide under the overpass. she hears the bronze let out a defeated sigh, before the frantic clanking of metal and the revving of an engine. and the buggy takes off down the road.

Getrie stepped out from under the overpass and into the moonlight. she took the box out from under her arm and looked it over. it was a rectangular box, shining a near-perfect chromium. its only features seemingly on the top, a seam in the middle for opening. and an indent, at the bottom of which was a light that glowed a brilliant blue. the symbol covered almost the entire top face, overlapping the opening seam. the one feature it noticeably lacked, however, was a lock, button or any other method with which to open it. now to a layperson, that would be all that there is to see here, but Getrie knew better. each and every one of these were equipped with a GPS tracker. normally they would just be used by the highblood delivery services to track package delivery progress. but in the event of a theft. (see: right now) they could easily be used to track the assailant. simply put, she couldn't take the package home in this state. so she got to work, leaning down against one of the overpasses support beams and whistling a tune as she turned the box over to find a screw panel. removing the appropriate screwdriver from her belt and taking off the plating. the only thing visible from there was the single wire ribbon running through, the tracker was further inside the device. she wished that she could take more care to save the integrity of the case, as many of the parts could be quite useful. but she couldn't take any chances with the tracker. so, with a sigh. she pulled out her wire cutters and snipped the whole ribbon in one motion. she then replaced them, followed by the screwdriver after the panel had been screwed back on. from here, all she had to do was pry the case open, but that would have to wait. she picked herself off the ground and looked out to the field ahead, she was a good ways from home, and she had a long walk ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have a basic understanding of electronics as a hobby, and tried to maintain realism with it. the only part that is a bit of a stretch is that cutting a wire and opening a circuit usually wouldn't damage anything and it'd be fine as soon as you reattached it.


End file.
